


盘尼西林

by mould



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 心理医生！dom！东/副总！龙 x 总裁！sub！金WARNING▲bdsm精神伤害囚禁ptsd认知衰退脑了这样的垃圾，我真的该被天打雷劈。接受无能点❌接受无能点❌接受无能点❌





	盘尼西林

.

女孩脚下刹不住车，迎面撞上了从隔间出来的副总。她抱在怀中的文件夹掉了一地是小，要命的是男人被撞翻了手中的马克杯，咖啡泼到白衬衫上还腾腾冒着热气。

“抱歉抱歉！王总，您没烫着吧…”她赶紧去旁边职员桌上抽了几张面纸递给男人，又抽了几张小心翼翼帮人擦起来，一脸懊悔。

幸好他没加多少热水。王九龙心里那点愠怒被庆幸取代，但看着衣服上一大片深色痕迹总归还是蹙了眉头：“赶着干什么去啊，急成这样？”

“谢总临时要改日程，问题是那边的合同还等着呢…”  
王九龙手上动作一顿，挑起单边眉毛反问：“这个关头他还能有什么更要紧的事儿？”

“好像是去医院…”小秘书思来想去，还是吞吞吐吐道出原委，“谢总最近身体确实不太好的样子…”

男人若有所思地点点头。

.

最近实在不太平。

原本数据库无端遭人泄露就够谢金焦头烂额的，谁知道屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他们最大的竞争对手又抓准了时机开出足够优厚的条件，公司各人心里都怀着鬼胎。

为此他寝食难安，前天早上低血糖犯起来又是干呕又是手抖，吃了东西之后还好半天缓不过来，差点给小秘书急得打120。

谢金抽不出空去医院，只好联系熟识的心理医生。对方在了解情况后向他提出治疗要求，会面时间约定在今天下午三点。

他站在咨询室门外，听不见自里头传来的任何一点响动。

四围绝对的安静令他莫名焦躁。谢金忍不住反反复复调整安稳架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，忽然觉得脖颈被衬衫领口包覆得有些紧，干脆解开最上面的两粒扣子。

门把手转动的声音响起。

依次有两个男人从室内出来：走在前面的是个胖子，上身只一件宽大的t恤，周身隐隐散发着酸味。跟在后面的男人一身墨蓝休闲西服，脸上的笑容完美得无可挑剔。

“李医生。”

闻言，男人的视线同他的交汇。谢金滚了滚喉结，朝人微微点头示意。

他目睹医生嘴角一点点扩大的笑意，插在裤子口袋里的手悄悄揪紧了大腿外侧那层薄薄的布料。

谢金的体感温度偏低，受不得一点儿寒。李鹤东把门带上，顺势将中央空调的温度调高了一些。

“后来还晕过吗？”

“没。就是胸口发闷，然后…晚上睡不好——”

“是睡不好，还是根本就睡不着？”

男人从门边踱到房间正中央，自上而下注视着沙发上那人的表情：谢金双腿紧并，似乎有些焦躁地用指甲在膝盖上抠划，且鼻翼微翕，不动声色地撕着下唇的嘴皮。

“睡不着…”

果不其然。李鹤东笑着喷出鼻息，在人身边落了座，伸手从对方后脑短刺的头发一直摸到后颈，像是安抚一只被驯服的兽类，一遍又一遍。

谢金从喉咙底挤出低低的呜声，如同什么动物的幼崽，却又饱含着情欲的意思。每次医生这么做，都爱在后边跟上一句“好孩子”，仿佛这些都是对自己所为的补偿。

“累了吧？这么些天没睡个好觉。”

医生的声线轻缓而沙哑，谢金却只觉得紧绷多日的神经被松解，被手指绕成一圈一圈的缱绻。他口中溢出的声音大了些，咬着下唇去望医生，用力地摇摇头。

见状，李鹤东咧开嘴角笑得厉害，眼神却从对方脸上一路向下流连过那副裹在纯黑西装里的身段，而后起身离开对方身侧。至于那老总，一双眼睛从头到尾也没离开过他的医生一点。

“今儿自己脱，我有件礼物送你。”

.

当谢金察觉到室内不止他们两人的时候，那条绳子正好在他腰上作最后一道收束。

那道气息凭空而至，裹着淡淡的男士香水味，与他常用的那款大相径庭。他不大喜欢，且总觉得好像在哪儿嗅到过相似的味道，冷冽得要死。

但他终究没想起来。他与医生之间的二界平衡被打破这一事实所带来的惊恐是毁灭性的，加之双眼被蒙、全身被捆得结结实实，谢金几乎是慌不择路地下意识唤着医生的名，一声急过一声。

他如同被无边无界的黑暗桎梏，无所依从，更未知何时得以解脱。他怕得没命，全身的血液回流，手脚顿时凉得跟冰块儿似的。

“别怕，我在呢。”

李鹤东摸摸他的发顶，拇指蹭了蹭人失去血色的唇肉。然而不待他收回手，谢金便迫不及待地讨好那般将他的拇指含进口中。

老总的口腔高热，舌肉软软抵在指头上，苔粒与指纹摩擦生痒。

“怎么了，嗯？”

“不、不行…别把我推给他…别…”谢金极力控制情绪，尽量让自己吐出完整的句子，却又害怕这么做够不到医生的标准，于是又黏黏糊糊地舔吮了几下那根手指。

可是来不及了。李鹤东尚未给他答复，那股子冷香便无声无息凑到近前。

有异物沿着湿红唇肉与医生拇指的交界往里探，企图撬开蚌壳似的在边缘来回试探。谢金直觉是第三方的手指，一食一中，骨节分明，却是可称得上粗野地向他口中戳去。

医生的拇指无心弄巧压住了谢金的舌头，正好方便那两根手指亵玩腔内肉。先是贴着内壁细细刮搔，再转移到上颚减了力气又抠又挠。

老总何尝不是没血性的？无奈李鹤东的指头也在口中，他根本不可能在齿尖上多施力，只好由着陌生人将他玩得口涎分泌不止，甚至化为浓精似的黏稠物源源不断地从嘴角、从医生的手背上流下。

时间一长，他甚至错觉口中尽是被指甲挖出来的破损，嘴里痛痒难辨，舌根酸得快要抽筋。谢金忍无可忍地哼哼出声，却尽显出容易引人误会的难耐与脆弱。

李鹤东斜了来人一眼，对方随即抽出手指，扶着老总的肩膀绕到人身后。双方各自站定，交换眼神。

“听话，好孩子。”

谢金上一秒还处在不知所措里，下一秒便毫无防备地从背后被提着抱起来。第三方甚至是个比他更高更壮的男人，他紧紧贴在对方紧实的胸腹肌肉上，臀肉偶然蹭上一根粗长滚烫的柱体，被吓得直接惊喘出声。

皮革下陷的声音钻进耳朵，第三方貌似坐到了沙发上，跟着把他抱坐在自己腿间。谢金胸口起伏的频率越来越快，他股缝里卡着陌生男人的阴茎，颈间耳畔尽是灼热的雄性荷尔蒙气息。

那股冷味儿把他整个人围了一圈，谢金跟坠在冰窖里似的，小猫那样抽了抽鼻子，蚊呐着冷。

“你怕我吗？”男人凑到他耳边用气声道，鼻尖蹭上那人肩膀上凸出的锁骨尖。那边李鹤东正好提了收纳盒过来。

老总什么话也没说，只是在他怀里细碎发着抖。

“我就当你默认了。”

李鹤东取出两个跳蛋和医用胶布拿在手里，给第三方递了一大瓶润滑剂。

“你的胸好漂亮，乳头还是粉的，经常去健身房吧？”

趁着医生给跳蛋调档、粘胶布的空儿，男人伸手摸上他的胸部。是健身器材和蛋白粉喂出的奶子不错，乳头柔软而少有色素沉淀，跟普通男性相比倒是更显出几分女性化。耳边全是嗡嗡声，胸肉又被技巧性十足地揉捏，谢金只能切紧牙关努力克制被挑起的反应。

东西准备好了，第三方便自觉松手，手指往下去准备润滑。李鹤东挑了中档，笑着在人带了指印的奶子上落下一巴掌，白皮登时泛了熟红，那点印子消失得干干净净。

对此，第三方只是挑了挑眉毛，指向盒子里那根头大身子细的震动棒。

胸前跳蛋的声音太大，再佐以快感，导致谢金压根没注意到钻入他腿间的另一件物什，直至被那玩意儿抵上穴口。

“乖啊——”

他被刺激得差点从第三方怀里跳出去，亏得后者用胳膊横阻在他胸前，把人牢牢圈住。

那点手指扩张带来的不适完全被驱散，他的前列腺很浅，男人拿着震动棒绕过睾丸，在肛口前那块儿嫩肉上打圈。谢金直接勃起，难受得在第三方臂弯里不断挣扎，可是越挣扎勒进他腿根的绳子越是摩擦，越摩擦他越是难受。

老总动得李鹤东没法继续给他上东西，后者瞪了第三方一眼，提起谢金的下巴亲了亲他作为安抚。

“难受…呜…不要让他继续了…”

“不喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”

谢金抿了嘴唇不再说话。李鹤东笑起来，趁那人挣扎的幅度减小，将手中红色细绳在他充血的海绵体上绕圈打结。这样，准备工作算是全部完成。

许是偏爱紧致感，男人并未替老总润滑充分，见三指足以进出穴口畅通无阻，便提着筋脉偾张的下身向里挤进龟头。自这么刚开始谢金就隐隐感到有些不对劲，即使没能亲眼见到那条棒子的分量，他也猜得出七八分。

“还不行…不行、太大了…真的受不了…”

李鹤东接过男人手中的按摩棒，闻言后坏心眼地将它抵在自己所有物的马眼上。谢金立即喘得上不来气，坐在那人鸡巴上又是扭腰又是扭屁股，一副骚浪没边儿的模样。

尽管他本意并非如此，无奈第三方不知，还以为谢金总算来了劲，于是利落挺身将自己全部送进那条幽深的甬道。

真好，谢金终于愿意主动碰他了。

屁股里的冲撞毫无章法可言，肠子被来来回回拉扯得生疼。老总几乎是尖叫着撑上他的大腿，小臂发颤得只能将部分体重转移过去，依然被惯性死死控制。

他是被自己，或者说是不可抗力所掌握，并不违背医生与男人之间所谓“不得僭越”的原则。

李鹤东拧着眉头，紧盯第三方腿上那两条抖如糠筛的手臂，没忍住在它们撑无可撑而曲折时咬了咬口腔内壁。尖锐如幼童发出的嘶嚎正一点点刺激他久而未现的人道。

他在叫自己。

合作一旦开始就没有中止一说。

他至少得帮谢金舒服一点。李鹤东想着，另一只空着的手去拨弄所有物紧绷的囊袋，指望给对方送去哪怕至微至陋的福音。他吻上那张散播痛苦与淫乱的嘴，对着它喃喃一切都会好起来的。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望我能搞完…。


End file.
